


Blonde Tongue Twisters

by Flamingwulf2k, rwbysmut4life



Category: RWBY
Genre: Body Worship, Breeding, Cock Worship, Deepthroat, F/M, Food Kink, Grimm - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, Rough Sex, beastiality, tonguefucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingwulf2k/pseuds/Flamingwulf2k, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbysmut4life/pseuds/rwbysmut4life
Summary: When Yang goes out to collect some more sap from forever falls, she's attacked by a horde of Grimm, outnumbered and alone it was almost her end before she's saved by a very strange Grimm, who had a obsession with the sap, and an obsession with Yang as soon as he sees her covered In it.





	Blonde Tongue Twisters

Deep in forever Falls a certain Ursai lumbered through the trees with a rounded skull helm, and more bone plating, this Grimm was just following a pack that might lead him to a source of food. When he heard a roar, he saw the alpha run towards someone with the others following. He stayed behind to see what was going on.

"Mmn-Gah! There we go, got all the syrup we need, I should probably head back to the group now! Aw, but moving all these jars is going to be a pain the ass, oh well," Yang said as she bent over and picked up the jars.

A Beowolf ran out and roared at Yang as he and his pack came out to try and kill her. Behind them the Ursai simply is and went around to get to the jars while the pack would fight Yang.

"What the-? Oh no you- what the hell?!" Yang yelled out as she dropped the jars of sap, but she was shocked to find her weapons were jammed by the sticky liquid, disarming Yang. "Oh, son of a bi-!" Yang shouted before the beowolf launched itself at her.

Seeing that she was in front of the stack of jars and the Grimm would push her into it, wasting the jam Kuma roared before he ran in and tackled the Beowolf. He then used his size and crushed its head with a paw before he saw the other Grimm run at him and yang. She still stood in front of the jars, so he defended and killed the other Grimm. Quiet easily too.

"WHAT THE FUCK??!!" Yang shouted as she saw the massive Grimm dispose of the Grimm attacking her with the apparent greatest of ease. Yang tried to retreat backwards, but she ran into some of the jars and soon enough found herself completely covered in the sticky liquid, making her groan out in disgust as it got everywhere.

Hearing the sounds of jars falling down causes the Ursai to turn around and look at Yang. He then gave a roar before running at her and pushed her down before she could do anything. He kept his paws on her arms keeping her from actually doing anything as he sniffed her body.

"Gah! Get off me!! GET OFF OF ME!!" Yang shouted out in pure panic as she flailed as she tried and failed to get this large Grimm off of her, the beast overpowering her easily from its sheer size.

The Ursai ignored her yells and bared his teeth before biting into her clothes and ripping them off and began chewing in them to get any jam out. Some did but fell onto Yang’s breasts and abdomen. He kept her pinned while slowly stripping and ruining her clothes.

"NO!! GRRUHH!! GET OFF!!" Yang screamed, her naked form now completely visible to the Grimm, and Yang wanted nothing more than to smash its face in.

He moved his arm and saw a fist headed towards his head, the Ursai spat her clothes out and then opened his mouth and closed it on her hand. Though he didn’t bite as his tongue went around her hand tasting any jam on the limb.

"GAH! LET GO OF MY HAAAAAAAA-WHAT THE FUCK??!!" Yang shouted out as she felt the Grimm's tongue slide itself along her arm, licking her arm as if it were a lollipop, cleaning it off.

He then spat out her hand before moving down and sticking his tongue out to lick her jam covered chest. His warm tongue going between and cleaning her breasts of any of the sweet nectar.

"Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew!" Yang said in mantra as she felt the beast's slimy tongue drag itself along her breasts, cleanly licking all of the jam off of her, Yang becoming more and more confused as it didn't try to eat her, or even harm her.

Soon his tongue cleaned her breasts as her nipples got hard and he leaned up and started licking her neck and shoulders of any jam slowly trailing up to her head.

"Wait a second... is it... after the jam?" Yang asked herself out loud as she felt the Grimm begin to engage in foreplay, small moans escaping Yang's mouth as she realized that this was getting intimate fast.

The Ursai’s tongue moved up to her cheeks and face and his tongue got near her lips a couple times as he cleaned off any jam on her. His paws stayed on her body to keep her from moving too much.

'Ugh! I'm not sure if that makes things better or worse, but at least it doesn't want to eat... uh oh,' Yang thought to herself as she realized that she had gotten a fair amount of jam on her undergarments, even some over top of her pussy, making Yang's breath hitch as she felt the beast's tongue finish cleaning off her lips, robbing her of her first kiss.

The Grimm thought her lips tasted sweet as he stuck his hot tongue in for a bit. He then pulled away and leaned down to her abs and licked them clean before his massive tongue reached her shorts, he then ripped them off and began chewing in them to get the jam out. Including breaking her scroll.

"Well, I guess he likes my taste," Yang laughed to herself softly, trying to prepare herself for what she knew was coming, as she had little faith in her ability to withstand the Grimm playing with her going after her untouched snatch that was currently covered in the jam the beast apparently so greatly craved.

The Ursai then moved his tongue across her pussy and asshole as it went deep down, he licked off any jam from her pussy lips and the tip of his tongue grazed her other hole a bit before going up to lick her clit and nub savoring the sweet taste of the jam and her pussy.

"Okay, Yang, breathe, breathe, breat-KYA!" Yang shouted as she felt the tip of the Grimm's tongue begin to slowly ease its way inside of Yang's virgin hole, the thick tongue beginning to pull her previously untouched folds apart.

His tongue managed to get in without breaking Yang’s hymen as the Ursai moved around tasting her sweet juices while his cold wet tongue rubbing against her pussy nub.

"Oh~! Fuck~!! Your tongue feels so good~!!" Yang moaned out as she writhed beneath the beast, Yang struggling to contain her moans as the Grimm ate her out, making sure to lap up everything inside of her.

After a couple minutes his tongue found a sweet spot in her pussy and moved against it more as she leaked more love sweet juices each time he licked against that spot.

"GAH~!!" Yang moaned as she came hard, her whole body spasmed as she felt her orgasm rush through her body, the blonde's pussy squirted all over the Grimm's invasive tongue, her chest heaving as she felt it continue to dive deeper into her pussy despite her orgasm.

The Grimm then pulled his tongue out and gave her pussy one last lick before moving up and lined its hardened member with Yang’s Pussy. He then slowly pushed in as the tip slipped through her pussy lips and dig deep into her.

"Holy-!! Shiiiiiittttt~!!" Yang moaned out as she felt the massive member being to pull her apart. "It's too big~! It'll never fit~!!" Yang said as she writhed beneath the beast, trying to make it understand that her cunt was simply far too tight.

The Ursai simply hugged and licked at her neck trying to get more of the jam before he pushed more of his cock into her pussy ripping through her hymen and entering her womb. Her abdomen bulged from his size as he groaned at the absolute tight pussy she had.

"Gaaaaaaaah~!! It's so big~!! My pussy can barely hold it~!! Oh, fuuuuuuuck~!!" Yang shouted out as her body shuddered beneath the towering form of the Grimm, its cock's head bulging out of her belly from its sheer size. 

The Ursai wasn’t even done as he began to buck his hips into Yang’s giving into his bestial nature that his brethren tried to do. His cock reshaped and molded Yang’s Pussy to fit his size while his balls slapped against her ass with each powerful thrust.

"OH MY GOD~!! IT'S EVEN BIGGER~!! I CAN FEEL IT GOING EVEN DEEPER INSIDE OF MY PUSSY~!! OH FUCK, YESSSSS~!!!" Yang screamed at the top of her lungs as she felt the Ursai's cock shove itself even deeper inside of her with each meaty whack, it's thrusts easily taking over Yang's writhing body beneath it.

The Grimm roared out at how tight she was as soon as his cock breached Yang’s womb. He reshaped her cunt into his size whole fucking he’d wholesomely. He drooled a bit as it got on Yang’s face and cheek, letting her taste his surprisingly sweet spit. As such from the jam and honey he’s eaten for most of his life.

"FUCK YEAH~!! THAT'S THE GOOD SHIT~!! PLOW ME~!! RESHAPE MY PUSSY INTO A FUCKING FLESHLIGHT FOR YOUR COCK ONLY~!! I WANT TO BE UUUUSED~!!" Yang screamed out as she felt the Grimm's massive cock continue to beat into her ass, the taste of the jam she collected gracing her tongue from the saliva the Grimm had dropped into her mouth.

He roared out as he moved her a bit as Yang’s legs went up and were in the air as he started fucking Yang in a mating press as his cock went as deep as it physically could. The Grimm heard her and bucked his hips even harder to do what she asked as his cock leaked pre cum into her womb while he groaned getting close to release.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHH~!!!! I CAN FEEL IT~!!! YOUR COCK IS PULSING INSIDE OF MEEEE~!!! YOU'RE GOING TO CUM, AREN'T YOU~???? DO IT~!!! CUM INSIDE OF MY PUSSY~!!! PACK ME FULL OF YOUR SPERM~!!! I WANT YOU TO BREED ME~!!!!" Yang screamed as she felt her pussy be torn apart from the inside, her legs flailing about behind her as she felt the beast fuck her like the wild animal it was.

The Grimm then growled and let out a roar as he then came inside of Yang’s womb. It filled her up to the brim as her abdomen bulged out and his cock throbbed inside of her releasing large globs of cum that immediately bred Yang’s ovaries. He kept thrusting hard into Yang’s cunt.

"KKYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!!" Yang screamed out at the top of her lungs as she felt the Grimm's cock fire into her pussy, making her belly swell with its potent seed, making Yang look nine-months pregnant almost instantly from the sheer volume of cum being pumped into her. "YOU'RE BREEDING ME~!!! OH, FUCK YES~!!!" Yang continued to scream as she felt the beast's cum shoot out of her cunt as she couldn't handle any more of its seed, making it blast all over its crotch.

He then panted and slowly pulled out of Yang’s cunt, but as he did so he grunted and then stuffed his tongue into Yang’s mouth for a strange French kiss before pulling off and licking her breasts and abdomen. After a bit he then pulled his cock out of her stuffed Pussy and let out a small growl as he stayed with her until she came too. He kept licking her cheeks to try and wake her from the intense orgasm.

"Holy... Holy... Guhhhhh~!!" Yang groaned as she felt the ample amount of monstrous seed gush out of her pussy, getting it all over the ground as Yang's eyes slowly opened, her vision more than hazy.

Kuma panted and then moved over and licked Yang’s breasts a bit before his hot thick cum covered cock was near her face, giving off a strong musk as the Ursai tended to Yang and licked her gingerly as some cum got onto her cheek.

"A-Ah~! You want me to suck it~? Well, alright then~! Bring it here~!" Yang said with a lustful smirk as she licked the tip of his cock teasingly.

The Ursai let out a small groan as he moved and sat down with his cock out. Now with Yang between his knees and sucking his cock. It was starting to get a little hard as she continued to lick the tip clean of any cum, only for more pre cum to come out.

"GHLLRK~! GHMLOMP~!!" Yang's mouth let out these sounds as she desperately tried to suck his cock clean, the massive member posing a great challenge to the blond brawler.

Seeing that she was having a small rough time to take his cock, Kuma moved a paw over Yang’s head and pushed it deeper down. It went deeper but when it hit the back of her throat Kuma gave a small shove and it went down Yang’s right throat, bulging it out obscenely from his size as the Grimm roared out in pleasure feeling Yang’s mouth and throat wrapped around his cock.

Yang choked on the insanely large cock, the blonde’s eyes rolling up and tears streaming down her face as she was not ready for that but did her best to keep taking the massive member, Yang's pussy squirting the second his cock hilted itself inside of her throat.

The Ursai groaned out and then he stood up on his hind legs, lifting Yang a little as he began to face fuck her by bucking his hips into her mouth, his cock going up and down her throat as the large bulge moved and he was already getting close as Yang’s nose pressed against the his crotch, and his balls slapped against her chin, letting her know she was sucking off his entire cock.

Yang's eyes rolled up to the back of her head as she loved the feeling of the Grimm's obscenely large cock wrecking her throat, tears streaming down Yang's face as they ruined her make-up and made her look like a common whore, her pussy throbbing as she could feel his cock bashing into her lower depths even though the Grimm was fucking her throat like a fleshlight. 

Kuma panted more as he began to thrust his cock against Yang’s face as he looked down at her and kept moving her head back and forth as his cock disappeared into her throat. He felt very close as he began to move faster and harder than before as he grunted and roared out loudly as he came inside of Yang’s mouth and down her throat. Sending gallons of hot thick cum into her.

"GGHLAAKK~!!" Yang choked out as she felt his cum shoot down her throat and instantly fill her belly, making her stomach bloat even more than before and the cum that was pumped into her ass fire out of her rear and onto the ground beneath them, Yang turning into nothing but a cum pump at this point.

The Ursai panted a bit Before slowly pulling his cock out of Yang’s mouth. Once it left her lips Kuma laid it on top of her face and rubbed it against her cheek, smearing cum and throat slime onto her, expecting her to lick the massive member clean.

Yang tried to speak, mewling almost, but all that came out were choked gargles from the incredibly large amount of cum still clogging her mouth and throat, the cum-filled Xiao Long simply moving her shaky hands onto the Ursai's balls, gentle caressing them as she let her cum-covered tongue lick it's cock clean to the best of her ability.

After a while the Ursai’s cock was clean of fun and he moved back before he leaned down and licked Yang’s face and cheeks clean of anything as he moved her and laid the blonde on her back so she can red. He then laid down next to her and did the same resting with her nicely.

"S-Shooo~, s-s-shame tihme nexht weehk~?" Yang slurred out, cum still blocking a great deal of her throat, making her sound like she was gargling as she laid there, resting, trying to regain control of her body, but at this rate, it would take a while.

Kuma gave a growl of agreement as he nodded and looked at the blonde. Showing that that the Ursai understood what she said. The Grimm then laid on his side and fell asleep next to her, already thinking of the things they’ll do when the week comes.


End file.
